


Essenziale

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cohabitation, Fluff, Hannibal loves him, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post TWOTL, Will has doubts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will e Hannibal riemergono dalle acque grazie all'aiuto di Chiyoh. Inizia la loro vita insieme non senza i dubbi e i sentimenti contrastanti di Will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo voglia di riprendere questi due dal punto esatto in cui la serie era finita.  
> [Evolvere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535139/chapters/19566361) è la mia personale quarta serie, ma sarebbe davvero uno spreco fermarsi ad un solo possibile futuro e quindi cerco di immaginarne il più possibile.  
> In questa storia c’è Will che esprime i suoi dubbi e il suo diniego in maniera più aspra del solito.  
> Ma la vera necessità mia era la location.  
> Ho visto Annihilation e mi sono fissata su quella location. Vedrete quale.  
> Ho avversione per il Will coi dubbi esistenziali perché, insomma, basta Will hai rotto. Però non nelle fanfictions, nelle fanfictions mi piacciono i dubbi, mi piace vederli litigare e farsi dispetti perché tanto poi lo so che si ritrovano subito.  
> Ogni volta mi chiedo perché? Perché non fanno quasi mai ciò che voglio io? Perché la storia va per i fatti suoi e alla fine ci si sono infilate considerazioni di questi due che all’inizio non erano previste?  
> Perché Hannibal e Will hanno una coscienza tutta loro che emerge in ogni storia e si adatta a seconda del bisogno. Smart guys. Meravigliosi personaggi.  
> Sono tre capitoli che vanno dal tragico al comico senza passare dal via e senza ritirare i 200 euro, com’è costume per queste due impossibili creature, e si sono infilati un po’ di motivi a me cari che non mi stufo mai di esplorare.  
> Temo che questa location tornerà perché la amo e temo di non aver concluso qui i miei possibili scenari per il post-fall. Ma non serve specificarlo ormai.  
> Mi trovate qui  
> [ Len, in the room, with the Pen in her Hand ](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/)  
> per tutto il resto, in particolare meta e meta su Hannibal e tirate sul mondo e la vita, in English e in Italiano a seconda di come capita.  
> E qui  
> [ Len TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/HE_IS_DEAD_JIM)
> 
> Buona lettura e buona domenica!

Sopravvivere.

Che assurdità lottare per sopravvivere ora, dopo che aveva buttato entrambi in un volo senza ritorno, dopo che aveva cercato di uccidere entrambi.

Eppure quando era riemerso dall’acqua con le dita strette attorno alla maglia di Hannibal e aveva visto la barca aveva provato sollievo.

Eppure quando aveva visto che la barca era guidata da Chiyoh aveva anche provato soddisfazione.

Vittoria.

Vittoria sul Drago, vittoria sulla morte, vittoria su Jack che non li avrebbe trovati. Non subito.

Ma il dolore, quello era tale da stordire e ad un certo punto, non sapeva bene quando, le sue dita avevano lasciato la presa su Hannibal e lui si era lasciato portare dalle onde.

Poi di tanto in tanto aveva aperto gli occhi e la stanza attorno si muoveva.

Quello era tutto ciò che sapeva.

 

 

Fino a che in una mattina molto simile a quella in cui si era risvegliato in ospedale col ventre cucito da parte a parte, Will si ritrovò seduto su quel letto ondeggiante a guardarsi attorno confuso, con un bisogno di bere che non si sarebbe sedato con un sorso d’acqua tirato da una cannuccia.

Si toccò la pancia per ritrovare il senso del tempo: non era tornato a quattro anni prima, no.

Si toccò il viso per conferma e tutto riapparve nitido di fronte ai suoi occhi; il Drago, Hannibal, il volo. Quello era il presente.

“Chiyoh…” mormorò.

Era il viso a dolere e la spalla. Lottando contro rigidità e fitte spostò le coperte e mise i piedi a terra. Prima di decidere che si trovava ancora su una barca pensò che gli ondeggiamenti fossero dovuti alle vertigini.

Si alzò instabile, il mare era agitato. Fu strano vedere la notte fuori da un finestrino; aveva dato per scontato che fosse mattino, forse perché appena sveglio.

Nessun segno che potesse riconoscere in quell’oceano nero senza fine, era anche una notte priva di stelle. Si diresse alle altre cabine. Non dovette sforzarsi di aprire una sola porta, perché Chiyoh lo stava già osservando dalla fine del corridoio, con le spalle alla parete, le braccia conserte.

“Dov’è?” le chiese subito.

“Perché ti importa?” chiese di rimando Chiyoh, “Hai cercato di ucciderlo.”

“Ho cercato di _ucciderci_ ,” corresse Will, “Dov’è?”

La donna si scostò dalla parete rivelando una porta socchiusa. “Mi chiedo come tu faccia ad essere così sicuro che sia ancora vivo,” commentò Chiyoh vedendolo camminare verso di lei, “Quasi come se l’avessi salvato tu stesso dalle acque dell’oceano, dopo avercelo buttato. Deciditi Will.”

Lasciò la donna ed entrò nella cabina dove Hannibal stava sdraiato su un letto simile a quello in cui Will si era risvegliato. L’intera barca sembrava nuova fiammante e sembrava avere adempiuto esattamente alla funzione per cui era stata acquistata.

“Allora?” chiese Will senza accertasi se Hannibal fosse sveglio o meno, non ne aveva bisogno, “Quanto di ciò che ho fatto era già stato da te previsto?”

“Eri certo che mi avresti trovato vivo, quindi forse tu hai previsto più cose di me,” rispose Hannibal.

Non l’aveva mai sentito così provato prima d’ora. Si chiese se non fosse quella debolezza il motivo per cui non era già scappato lontano da lui, di nuovo libero.

“Dove saremmo diretti?” Will allargò le braccia, scosse le spalle. Il gesto spontaneo provocò non poco dolore. Di domande più pressanti di quella non ne aveva. Il vero quesito era _E adesso?_

“C’è un faro abbandonato, non manca molto, qualche giorno di viaggio,” disse Hannibal, “Per rimetterci in forze non ho altro posto da offrire al momento. È stato tutto piuttosto… Improvviso.”

“Tornare in prigione non è mai stata un’opzione, vero Hannibal?”

“Dillo tu a me,” rispose Hannibal, “Non credo che il piano di Jack fosse quello, credo che Jack mi abbia liberato allo scopo di eliminare almeno uno dei suoi due problemi. Ma tu facevi parte del piano e questo, come sempre, ne ha stravolto il risultato. Era un’opzione tornare in cella, Will? Io non credo proprio.”

Will lo guardò, al solito faticando a comprendere come quell’uomo potesse essere al tempo stesso la persona di cui voleva liberarsi e quella dalla quale non voleva separarsi. I due sentimenti erano chiari ed inscindibili dentro di lui, li avvertiva come due mani che lo tiravano da parti opposte lacerandolo e ricomponendolo ogni volta.

Ogni dannata volta.

A cosa Hannibal volesse alludere con le sue parole, se all’uno o all’altro desiderio di Will, quello Will non lo sapeva.

Uscì dalla piccola stanza senza chiedere altro, senza aggiungere altro. L’unica scelta che poteva fare era seguire Hannibal. E questo lo sollevava momentaneamente dalla pressante necessità di sapere se era ciò che desiderava davvero o meno.

 

 

Evitò di domandarsi chi si fosse preso cura di lui nel tempo trascorso dal recupero dall’acqua a quando si era svegliato.

Voleva arrogarsi il diritto di essere arrabbiato e che Chiyoh lo considerasse un ingrato non era un problema; quella donna l’aveva gettato da un treno in corsa e colpito con un proiettile, che adesso l’avesse salvato e curato, proprio quando lui aveva fatto la scelta di terminare lì la sua vita, non aveva alcuna rilevanza.

Già, però perché lui era lì?

Perché Hannibal lo voleva.

Chiyoh non l’aveva ucciso a Firenze, quando l’aveva avuto a portata di tiro, e non l’aveva lasciato annegare perché Hannibal così voleva.

Perché Hannibal lo amava.

_Hannibal è innamorato di me?_

L’aveva chiesto a Bedelia.

E lei aveva come al solito risposto con altre domande, non senza astio e una punta di…gelosia?

Forse.

Più probabilmente avversione nei suoi confronti, per essere il _prescelto_ e non esserne mai stato abbastanza _grato_. La sua vita era un’unica lunga schiera di persone a cui avrebbe dovuto mostrare gratitudine, a quanto pareva.

Hannibal lo amava e forse lui non si era mai soffermato a riflettere a sufficienza su questa innegabile verità.

Restò il più possibile in disparte nei giorni di navigazione. In silenzio e in disparte. In qualche occasione colse Hannibal intento a guardarlo da lontano. Si accorse che era più semplice e tanto più rischioso considerare il sentimento dell’uomo dietro a quegli sguardi, adesso.

Non sapeva bene perché, ma era più semplice.

 

Approdarono alla minuscola isoletta col faro abbandonato due sere dopo il suo risveglio. Scaricarono l’intero contenuto della barca per poi lasciare a Chiyoh il mezzo, qualunque cosa intendesse farne.

Erano al centro del nulla e piuttosto esposti a pericoli di ogni genere, ma Will non ne era scoraggiato. Stare sulla terra ferma era una benedizione qualunque fossero le condizioni.

“Addio Will,” lo salutò Chiyoh.

Di rimando Will sollevò un sopracciglio. “Un addio perché io non vedrò più te o per l’eventualità opposta?”

La donna scosse la testa e risalì sulla barca.

Non si accorse di quanto ci mise a sparire all’orizzonte, ma la seconda volta in cui Will alzò gli occhi al mare la barca non si vedeva più.

Accatastarono tutto all’interno del faro, nel piano inferiore; bastò una rapida occhiata per constatare che il posto era considerato abbandonato da tutti gli altri, probabilmente, ma non lo era di fatto.

“È un altro dei tuoi luoghi preparati per ogni evenienza?” domandò Will.

“Più o meno.”

C’era mobilia e c’erano provviste, c’erano abiti, luce, acqua...

Non dovevano sopravvivere lì; dovevano vivere, convivere. Dovevano rimettersi in forze e decidere cosa fare dopo.

E se la testa non era impegnata a cercare un modo per andare avanti allora poteva occuparsi di tutto il resto, pensare e ripensare a tutto il resto. Con Hannibal lì accanto a lui, pensare a tutto il resto sarebbe stato immediato. Più immediato di quando era rimasto da solo otto mesi prima di raggiungerlo in Italia. Più immediato di quando si era sposato e per tre anni aveva fatto finta che Hannibal non esistesse, con Molly, nonostante il pensiero andasse a lui regolarmente.

Era già notte fonda. La prima trascorsa a stretto contatto con l’uomo che gli aveva stravolto la vita in modo irreparabile.

L’oceano non stava urlando, non era in tempesta e non minacciava di risucchiarlo nelle sue acque. Era una notte serena e silenziosa. Come se la sua nuova vita, la sua decisione, avesse appena placato gli dei del caos.

 

La prima cosa che si ritrovarono a fare insieme il giorno dopo fu installare il cannocchiale per tenere sotto controllo le acque attorno a loro.

“A cosa serve avvistare prima una barca?” chiese Will mentre avvitava la base al pavimento, “Non avremmo modo di fuggire comunque.”

Hannibal gli lanciò un’occhiata di traverso e abbozzò una smorfia di indifferenza, “Preferisco comunque saperlo prima.”

Will buttò il cacciavite a terra e si alzò, “Non importa che io sia qui con te, nella stessa situazione, ancora menti! Ancora non mi dici tutto!”

“Tu parli sempre per affermazioni, Will,” rispose Hannibal raccogliendo da terra il cacciavite, “Perché dovrei smentire le tue deduzioni?”

“Quanto siamo protetti qui dal mondo esterno?” domandò Will, mettendo in pratica la richiesta di Hannibal di enunciare meno verità assolute.

“Che importanza ha? Vista la tua ostilità verso Chiyoh immagino che qualunque sia il nostro destino per te non faccia alcuna differenza, giusto? Vivi, morti, liberi o in cella… Niente ti soddisfa.”

“Ma smettila,” involontariamente Will accompagnò il rimprovero con un sorriso e una successiva smorfia di dolore insopprimibile, “Tu sapevi fin dall’inizio che saremmo finiti di sotto, sapevi fin dall’inizio che non era incontro alla morte che stavamo andando. Ora ti piacerebbe lasciarmi il senso di colpa per aver tentato di fare qualcosa che non era previsto riuscisse fin dal principio.”

“E come avrei previsto che quel salto non sarebbe risultato in morte certa? Illuminami.”

“Non ne ho idea, ma una cosa la so. Tu ti sei avvicinato al bordo, tu mi hai teso la mano perché ti raggiungessi. Sapevi. Non dirmi che non lo sapevi.”

“Che tu avresti fatto qualunque cosa per sfuggire a ciò che sei? Lo so da anni.”

Will ingoiò ira. Pura ira.

E poi la rilasciò tutta insieme, con estrema calma.

“C’è qualcosa che a te sfugge di tutti questi anni trascorsi a rinnegare la mia natura, come tu la chiami, Hannibal,” Will si accorse che poteva continuare a sorridere anche se adirato, “Che non è tanto la mia natura che rinnego, no, a quella posso abituarmi. È te che non voglio. Solo te.”

Attese qualche secondo per sincerarsi della reazione di Hannibal. Sembrava indifferente alle parole e questo lo fece arrabbiare di più.

“Ti ho rifiutato una volta e non è bastato. Ora ecco... “ Will allargò le braccia, “Sono contento che tu debba convivere col fatto che finalmente siamo qui insieme proprio come avresti voluto, ma a me non potrebbe importare meno. Hai atteso tanto per questo che non è ciò che volevi. Non uccideremo insieme, non saremo una coppia di assassini che girerà le città del mondo trasformando crimini efferati in pura arte. Saremo due nemici che condividono uno spazio molto piccolo.”

Will si pulì i pantaloni dalla polvere e diede un’ultima rapida scorsa al cannocchiale. Il lavoro era fatto e si voltò per lasciare la stanza.

“Will?”

Alzò il viso al soffitto, colpito da quanto era stato certo che Hannibal l’avrebbe fermato sulla porta.

Lo guardò.

“Ti ho mai fatto credere che mi importasse il tipo di vita che avremmo fatto?” chiese l’uomo, ma a mo’ di domanda retorica. “Ti ho mai detto che Baltimora, Firenze, una casa su una scogliera, un faro abbandonato potessero fare la differenza per me?”

Gli regalò una smorfia di irritazione prima di andarsene, ma Will non era sicuro di aver vinto la piccola disputa verbale.

Ci ripensò più tardi, mentre assicurava il gommone gonfiabile al ponticello.

Una considerazione tanto semplice non gli era mai passata per la testa, nonostante tutto.

Non aveva mai pensato che Hannibal potesse volere solo lui e basta. Non l’assassino potenziale, la strana creatura, la mente deviata. Solo lui.

 

 

L’acqua era fredda, immergendosi si sentì stringere alla gola e al petto da una morsa, ma fu un toccasana per i muscoli indolenziti delle sue gambe. Evitò di bagnare la ferita alla spalla, tenne le braccia fuori e rimase immobile attaccato al bordo del ponticello che collegava l’isoletta sulla quale loro si trovavano al lembo di terra vicino.

Hannibal stava appoggiato coi gomiti alla ringhiera di legno del ponte e ogni tanto gli lanciava un’occhiata.

Will si chiese se per caso non fosse preoccupato di vederlo finire sott’acqua.

“Non sto meditando un altro suicidio!” gli urlò. Finì la frase coi denti che battevano.

“Sicuro? A lungo termine con una polmonite, forse…”

“Va’ al diavolo,” sussurrò Will. Però si tirò su per uscire dall’acqua diventata davvero troppo fredda. Si mise seduto sul bordo del ponte e poi piano, in più riprese, si alzò. Trovò Hannibal un po’ più vicino, come fosse stato indeciso se aiutarlo o meno.

L’uomo gli dedicò una lunga occhiata che salì dalle gambe, si fermò alla cicatrice sul ventre e andò morendo sul suo volto, che abbandonò subito dopo aver incrociato i suoi occhi.

Non l’aveva mai guardato così. Will rabbrividì.

L’acqua era davvero fredda.

 

Cenarono insieme quella sera e Will non si fece scappare l’occasione.

“Mi desideri?” chiese stando ben attento a non guardarlo, facendola sembrare una domanda dalla risposta poco interessante. Si infilò un pezzo di carne in bocca, spostò due cose sulla tavola, fece una smorfia.

Hannibal sbuffò una risata e così Will rincarò la dose. “Che sei innamorato di me lo so, è una notizia vecchia, ma mi desideri anche? Fisicamente?”

Il sorrisetto che aveva increspato un angolo della bocca di Hannibal era irritante; sembrava un padre divertito dalle stupidaggini del figlio. Will pensò che gli avrebbe fatto pagare ogni singola irritante smorfia su quella faccia, ogni insinuazione, ogni soddisfazione avuta in quegli anni.

Aveva delle certezze? Gliele avrebbe fatte crollare.

Doveva solo riprendere il gioco lasciato in sospeso nella cucina di Baltimora. Solo che stavolta non aveva bisogno di _pescare_ Hannibal.

Il pesce era già catturato, amo, lenza e piombino.

“Quell’espressione è una risposta affermativa?” domandò ancora Will.

“Ti eccita l’idea che ti desideri fisicamente?” gli chiese di rimando Hannibal, “Che io possa pensare al tuo corpo e provare l’urgenza di toccarti, averti… Darti piacere?”

Will deglutì, sperando che il gesto non fosse letto come improvvisa mancanza di saliva. Non averlo mai sentito parlare così prima d’ora lo aveva spiazzato. Aveva quasi pensato che Hannibal facesse sesso solo per opportunismo, quanto fatto con Alana ad ogni modo, quindi sentire anche solo uscire dalla sua bocca le parole desiderio, toccare, avere era… Quantomeno destabilizzante.

Gliene dava atto del fascino che emanava, gliene aveva sempre dato atto.

E quello era solo il minore di tutti i motivi per cui quest’uomo lo attirava a sé in continuazione.

“Non ci ho mai pensato,” rispose Will, “Ero più propenso a credere che il tuo fosse amore spirituale.”

Hannibal rise, portò alle labbra il bicchiere di vino, annusò brevemente, “Mai stato molto spirituale in certi campi,” bevve un sorso.

“Apprezzi i piaceri della carne,” dichiarò Will.

“Certo, ma preferisco l’offrire al ricevere,” ribatté Hannibal guardandolo negli occhi.

Will sollevò un sopracciglio, inclinò il capo, “Davvero?” chiese, “Io al contrario posso fare a meno sia di offrire che di ricevere,” ridacchiò.

“Già, lo immagino, credo che da anni tu stia facendo i conti con una sessualità repressa o poco espressa, per così dire. Pochi stimoli ricevuti ti hanno privato delle basi necessarie a comprendere come godere del tuo corpo.”

Se fosse stato in procinto di bere, Will avrebbe sputato tutto fuori.

Hannibal terminò l’accurata analisi riappoggiando il bicchiere e sorridendogli. A Will sembrò di essere ritornato nell’ufficio di Jack il giorno del loro primo incontro, solo che al momento l’agguato analitico era alla sua sessualità invece che alla sua incapacità di mantenere il contatto visivo.

Maledetto.

“Sì, certo, immagino sia quello che dicevi ai tuoi amanti per convincerli che eri tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno,” ribatté Will.

“Ero tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno,” disse Hannibal, “E non c’è mai stata necessità di convincerli della cosa.”

Will rise.

“È la verità,” anche Hannibal gli fece eco con una risata, “Il sesso non è molto diverso dal suonare uno strumento. E suonare implica toccare lo strumento, pizzicarlo con le dita, accarezzarlo, appoggiarci sopra la bocca…”

“Percuoterlo,” aggiunse Will alla sensuale lista. Gli occhi di Hannibal rimasero fissi su di lui, anche se il mento era abbassato sul petto. Ne risultò uno sguardo intenso e provocatorio tanto quanto le parole che stavano uscendo dalla sua bocca.

“Se la cosa fa piacere…”

“O anche se non la fa,” rispose Will.

“Non ti ho mai percosso se è quello a cui ti stai riferendo in modo così poco enigmatico.”

“Infilarmi un coltello nella pancia credevo avesse lo stesso valore di una penetrazione,” considerò Will, “Così tanto desiderata e mai compiuta.”

“No, era esattamente un coltello che volevo infilarti nella pancia,” disse Hannibal calmo e serio, la voce quasi quella di un robot, “Se avessi voluto concludere quella sera a letto le mie mosse sarebbero state decisamente diverse. E non paragonarmi a te, Will, sei tu quello che si eccita uccidendo a mani nude.”

Le parole di Hannibal gli riportarono alla mente un rapido flash di se stesso che uccideva Tier a pugni, mentre immaginava che al suo posto ci fosse Hannibal.

“Non la chiamerei eccitazione,” scosse la testa Will, “Ma di certo soddisfazione, quella sì.”

“Ma concordo che se avessi dato più ascolto a ciò che volevo davvero fare con te quella sera, e non a quello che ritenevo fosse giusto fare,” continuò Hannibal ignorandolo, “Le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso.”

Will si fece serio, un ultimo sorso d’acqua e poi scostò la sedia dal tavolo e si alzò. “Sì, io avrei evitato di essere quasi eviscerato, quella è l’unica cosa che sarebbe andata in modo diverso.”

 

Lo irritava che Hannibal fosse così certo che i loro sentimenti non erano poi così diversi. Che se non erano fisici era perché Will era represso e frustrato e probabilmente poco propenso a fare un’esperienza del genere prima di tutto con un uomo e poi con lui in particolare. E non perché Will non lo trovava fisicamente attraente.

Lo irritava che Hannibal ancora pensasse alla sera nella cucina di Baltimora come a qualcosa che lui aveva sbagliato, altrimenti Will sarebbe stato suo.

Lo irritava perché erano proprio i pensieri su cui lui si era concentrato per tutti i mesi trascorsi da solo dopo la fuga di Hannibal in Italia.

Che avrebbe voluto seguirlo, che quello fosse stato un desiderio nascosto in un angolo della sua mente, quello l’aveva già accettato e anche confessato a qualcuno. Ma che cosa ne sarebbe stato del loro rapporto da quel momento in poi se l’era chiesto meno.

Aveva desiderato seguire Hannibal, ma le vesti che avrebbe ricoperto al suo fianco, la natura di quelle non l’aveva mai sondata del tutto.

Forse perché in generale non era abituato a mettere il sesso in conto nella sua vita, non era il modo in cui ragionava. Ed ora si rendeva conto che invece i pensieri di Hannibal erano andati lì, eccome, non per scherzo, non per curiosità. Hannibal l’aveva desiderato come compagno in ogni senso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Len, in the room, with the Pen in her Hand](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/)  
>   
> Qui è dove parlo di Hannibal in continuazione, dove parlo di ciò che scrivo, dove parlo di tutto quello che mi passa per la testa.

Al tramonto Will guardava il sole calare seduto sul ponte.

Non aveva più fatto vita sul mare da quando era un ragazzino e seguiva suo padre di paese in paese sulla barca, quel paesaggio allo stesso tempo nuovo e familiare gli metteva addosso una strana malinconia.

Lo scricchiolio delle vecchie assi di legno annunciò l’arrivo di Hannibal prima ancora che l’uomo si sedesse accanto a lui, coi piedi a penzolare dal ponte.

“Un dito di whisky, prima di andare a dormire” disse Hannibal offrendogli un bicchiere, “Ricordo bene?”

Will scosse la testa, “No grazie.”

“Non mi concedi una tregua?” Hannibal sorrise appoggiando il bicchiere dall’altra parte.

“Una tregua da cosa? Perché, abbiamo litigato?” domandò Will in tono sorpreso. Come definire il loro lunghissimo ininterrotto litigio che durava da anni?

“Dalla tua inflessibile decisione di non considerare questa casa tua,” ribatté Hannibal, “Non peschi, non tenti di aggiustare ciò che non ha bisogno di essere aggiustato…”

“Ti ho aiutato a fissare il cannocchiale,” commentò svogliatamente Will.

“Perché te l’ho chiesto,” disse Hannibal, “Ed infatti ti ringrazio, ma per il resto sei fermamente deciso a non fare nulla che possa farti sentire a casa. Neanche un dito di whisky e non ci sono cani…”

Will sbuffò irritato, “Ecco terminato l’elenco di tutti i miei interessi, grazie Hannibal. Beh, per l’ultimo non posso fare molto. Ho perso i miei cani per sempre.”

“Mi dispiace.”

“Sì, l’ho già sentita questa,” lo bloccò subito Will, “Quando ti sei portato via Abigail,” Will rivoltò un palmo all’aria, “Del resto tendevi spesso a paragonarla ad uno dei miei cani.”

“Will…”

“Non sono a casa Hannibal, non considero questa casa, non stiamo vivendo insieme perché lo voglio io,” continuò Will, “Non mi metterò a fare nulla per trascorrere il tempo. Il tempo non passa mai, come nell’Inferno di Dante ed è giusto che sia così.”

“La tragicità del tuo personaggio mi colpisce sempre Will,” disse Hannibal sorridendo, “Anche dopo averlo visto trucidare il Drago a mani nude e averlo visto ardere e risplendere nel suo divenire mi colpisce la sua volontà di rimuovere quanto provato in quel momento pur di proseguire ad ingannare se stesso e solo per rinnegare me.”

Le sue viscere gli urlavano di rispondergli che non girava tutto attorno a lui, che non dipendeva tutto da lui, ma Will tacque.

Perché la sua vita si divideva in prima di lui e dopo di lui, così gli aveva detto e così era e sarebbe sempre stato. Inutile negarlo.

“So cosa sono e non lo rinnego,” rispose Will, “Di certo so cosa sei tu e non ti rinnego. Rinnego solo noi due.”

“Mentivi sulla scogliera? Quando mi hai detto che era bellissimo…” Hannibal specificò, “Hai mentito perché speravi che dopo il sipario si sarebbe chiuso?”

Ancora il sole non era tramontato del tutto, Will aveva gli occhi puntati sull’orizzonte senza alcuna voglia di rispondere a quella particolare domanda.

“Perché in entrambi i casi la trovo una confessione di profondo significato. Se eri sincero, per ciò che quella sincerità implica, e se non lo eri perché hai desiderato darmi quell’ultimo piacere prima di uccidermi. Forse preferisco addirittura la seconda.”

E quale delle due era?

Oddio, forse in parte entrambe. Perché mostrarsi a Hannibal era sempre così importante e soddisfacente? Perché essere visto da lui lo faceva sentire esposto e perfetto?

E ancora tacque.

“La sera in cui ti ho detto che mi dispiaceva averti portato via Abigail, Abigail era viva e vegeta che aspettava il nostro arrivo alla casa sulla scogliera,” aggiunse Hannibal. Will voltò la testa di un quarto prestando attenzione, “Se ben ricordi quando l’ho portata via veramente dalla mia bocca non sono uscite parole di scuse, né di rammarico.”

Hannibal si alzò e si allontanò piano lungo il ponte, tornando al faro.

Dopo aver guardato per un po’ il bicchiere abbandonato accanto a lui, Will lo afferrò e ne bevve il contenuto in un sorso solo. Chiuse gli occhi e pensò che non aveva parlato ad alta voce di Abigail in più di tre anni. Ma quello era stato un altro pensiero costante delle sue giornate.

 

 

Si era tenuto nascosto a Hannibal tutto il giorno, dopo che aveva trovato dell’acqua stagnante sull’isoletta accanto e vi aveva visto muoversi dentro lombrichi, larve, perfino qualche rana saltellare qui e lì.

E aveva pensato _esche_.

E aveva pensato che aveva una gran voglia di sedersi sul ponticello a pescare.

Questo esattamente quindici ore dopo aver detto a Hannibal che l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era considerare quella casa sua.

Era vero che stava rinnegando la profonda sensazione di completezza provata sulla scogliera, era vero che stava rinnegando il fatto che Hannibal giocava una grande parte quando si trattava prima di farlo uscire allo scoperto e poi di apprezzare ogni lato di lui che chiunque altro avrebbe trovato ripugnante.

Scacciò per l’ennesima volta lo scomodo corso dei suoi pensieri che tendevano troppo spesso a dare ragione a Hannibal. E lui non voleva dargli ragione.

C’era troppo in ballo per dargli ragione a cuor leggero.

Avergli confessato sulla scogliera che _Era stato bellissimo_ non era come dirgli che avrebbe voluto rifarlo.

E poi gliel’aveva detto solo perché credeva che sarebbero morti entrambi, no?

Che Hannibal pensasse pure una cazzata tragico/romantica qualsiasi per giustificare quelle parole.

 

Percorrendo il ponticello a ritroso poteva guardare il faro da lontano. Non tenevano accese tante luci di sera, per sicurezza, ma quella del piano di sotto, della cucina, si intravedeva e la piccola finestra lo stava guidando proprio come un tempo tutta quella costruzione aveva guidato le navi in quel tratto di mare.

A quest’ora Hannibal stava di certo al tavolo a preparare qualcosa da mangiare che Will sul subito avrebbe rifiutato ma che poi sarebbe stata troppo invitante per il suo ritrovato appetito. Avrebbero cenato l’uno di fronte all’altro senza necessariamente parlare, o magari sì, e poi si sarebbero ritirati chi a leggere e chi a fare una passeggiata fuori a guardare il tramonto.

O forse avvicinandosi avrebbe trovato Hannibal affacciato alla finestra ad attendere il suo ritorno.

Lo stomaco di Will si contrasse all’elenco di tutta una serie di abitudini che si stavano consolidando tra loro in così poco tempo.

Will rientrò e dalla porta vide subito Hannibal in cucina, seduto su una sedia e piegato in avanti con il busto appoggiato sul tavolo. Si teneva una mano premuta contro la ferita del proiettile di Dolarhyde.

Strano che non avesse più pensato né alle sue ferite né a quelle di Hannibal. Come se loro due fossero al di là di queste cose, al di là anche della possibilità di morire o stare male seriamente; essere sopravvissuti al volo doveva avergli infuso la certezza che erano entrambi immortali.

Dio, non voleva che Hannibal morisse. E non voleva nemmeno che soffrisse.

Quell’uomo aveva fatto di tutto per distruggergli la vita e lui non poteva concepire che soffrisse.

Lo colpì il realizzare in quel momento che a parole poteva uccidere e massacrare Hannibal in qualsiasi momento. Di fronte al realizzarsi dell’evento o si tirava indietro, o salvava Hannibal, o cercava di uccidersi con lui.

_Non si poteva vivere con lui, non si poteva vivere senza di lui._

Si impose di passare oltre la porta e nascondersi in una stanza qualsiasi; si impose di non pensare che l’uomo era in preda al dolore, di non pensare che potesse essere qualcosa di grave di non pensare alla sua morte.

Ci pensò per le ore successive invece. Ci pensò stando sveglio, senza chiudere occhio. Ci pensò finché non andò a controllare che Hannibal stesse dormendo e non avesse più dolori.

Solo allora la sua mente si quietò e chiuse gli occhi.

 

 

Si era messo a pescare alla fine.

Con una canna trovata tra le cose prese dalla barca e ammassate in un angolo del pian terreno, un oggetto che probabilmente Hannibal non aveva neanche considerato. E si era messo sull’isoletta, non sul ponte, per il momento non intenzionato a sentirsi dire nulla sulla sua decisione.

Voleva solo rilassarsi e anche se non aveva il suo ruscello davanti aveva scoperto che stare per metà immerso nell’acqua del mare senza preoccuparsi di indossare stivali e pantaloni adatti era ugualmente rilassante.

Era una giornata calda e anche se l’acqua lo era meno il contrasto tra fuori e dentro lo rinvigoriva.

Will rimase immobile in ascolto dei suoni attorno a lui fino a che la lenza non cominciò a tirare. Allora il suo animo di pescatore sorrise alla sua ritrovata capacità di far abboccare pesci in qualsiasi condizione e ambiente e cominciò le manovre di recupero della preda. Che avrebbe liberato perché non aveva intenzione di far sapere al suo coinquilino cos’aveva fatto tutta la mattina.

Avvolse la lenza e il pesce emerse accanto a lui quasi a riva. Un grosso esemplare, anche se non sapeva ancora di cosa. Immerse una mano per avere più presa sulla lenza e fu allora che sentì il dorso andare in fiamme. Pensò ad una medusa ancora prima di vedere l’animale allontanarsi e i segni di scottatura sulla sua pelle.

Imprecò sommessamente, mentre liberava il pesce sconosciuto. Non riuscì a godersi il momento, troppo impegnato a bagnare la mano più e più volte nell’acqua muovendola per creare un minimo di attrito e di sollievo alla parte bruciata. Non potendo toccarla o strofinarla su nulla, lasciò ogni cosa sull’isola e riprese la via del faro per risolvere il problema.

Al rientro si infilò in cucina e aprì l’acqua fredda del lavello. Ci lasciò sotto la mano segnata da tre strisce rosse che parevano frustate.

Che avesse sopportato dolori peggiori di quello era noto probabilmente anche alla medusa che l’aveva punto, ma ciò non toglieva la sensazione di avere la mano in fiamme che ora non riusciva nemmeno più a chiudere.

Comparve Hannibal alle sue spalle. Will si spostò di scatto per la sorpresa, imprecando di nuovo, stavolta ad alta voce.

“Chiedo scusa, il rumore dell’acqua deve avere coperto quello dei miei passi,” disse Hannibal divertito.

Will espirò senza ribattere; la sua reazione invece era stata quella spontanea di chi era troppo intontito dal dolore per accorgersi di altro.

“Posso?” chiese Hannibal allungando le mani verso la sua rossa e bagnata.

Will non volle neanche far finta di essere irritato dall’invito, se Hannibal sapeva come sedare il dolore avrebbe accolto volentieri l’aiuto.

La devozione che l’uomo aveva per le sue mani, Will l’aveva già sperimentata anni prima, e proprio nella stessa sera in cui le sue mani avevano ucciso un uomo immaginando che al suo posto ci fosse Hannibal.

Hannibal l’aveva disinfettato, fasciato e gli aveva tenuto le mani tra le sue a lungo, accarezzandole e stringendole.

Ciò che stava facendo adesso, con la sola differenza che sul dorso in fiamme Will non aveva molta sensibilità. Gli dispiacque che tutto ciò che stava sentendo erano le tre sferzate dei tentacoli della medusa e non le dita di Hannibal.

Perché tra le due cose avrebbe senz’altro preferito la seconda e soltanto il giorno prima non avrebbe mai ammesso neanche questa sciocca banalità.

Mentre guardava Hannibal che con cura ripuliva le ferite dei piccoli pungiglioni e si girava e rigirava la sua mano sotto agli occhi per controllarla da ogni punto, Will pensò che l’uomo si sarebbe preso cura di lui anche dopo il volo dalla scogliera, se ne fosse stato in grado. Che si sarebbe preso cura della brutta ferita sul suo volto e di quella alla spalla, se non fosse stato altrettanto ferito lui stesso.

Pensò che Hannibal era stato causa della metà delle cicatrici sul suo corpo, se non di più, eppure era ancora l’unica persona al mondo che non avrebbe mancato un giorno accanto al suo letto se lui avesse avuto bisogno.

Era al contempo qualcosa di perverso e bellissimo, come ogni aspetto del loro rapporto.

“Sai qual è la cosa che più mi ha stupito quando ho scoperto che eri stato tu a favorire la mia encefalite e a peggiorarla?” chiese Will con gli occhi fissi sulle loro mani a contatto.

Hannibal non incentivò il seguito della discussione, ma Will non ne aveva bisogno.

“Che anche dopo averlo scoperto,” proseguì infatti, “Tu eri l’unico a cui avrei voluto rivolgermi per una cura, per conforto. Dopo tutto, avrei comunque cercato te. Io devo avere uno strano istinto di conservazione.”

Ancora nessuna risposta, ma Hannibal gli stava accarezzando entrambe le mani. Gliele lasciò per prendere la ciotola in cui aveva versato acqua calda, ora leggermente più tiepida. Gli prese la mano ferita e la immerse.

E Will si stupì di quanto si attenuò la sensazione di bruciore. Alzò gli occhi sul viso di Hannibal intento a tenere immersa la sua mano nell’acqua, come se lui non ne fosse capace da solo, intento ad occuparsi di lui toccandolo il più possibile, ogni concessione a potergli stare vicino presa come un regalo di inestimabile valore. Alzò gli occhi e vide il viso di un uomo che aveva sempre la soluzione pronta e non solo ai problemi che creava lui stesso.

“Che tu ci creda o no, Will,” Hannibal parlò all’improvviso strappandolo dai suoi pensieri, “Ti avrei fornito entrambi cura e conforto. Sempre.”

“Avresti potuto non portarmi al limite come hai fatto,” considerò Will, “Quello sarebbe stato un buon inizio.”

“Per cosa?” rispose Hannibal, “Se non fossi chi sono, se non avessi fatto ciò che ho fatto, non mi avresti trovato così interessante.”

Will sentì di aver impercettibilmente raddrizzato la schiena alle ultime parole. Le esatte identiche usate da lui in uno dei loro primi incontri.

_Non ti trovo così interessante._

Era cambiata quella sua idea, quasi istantaneamente. Era cambiata già dopo le prime sedute, quelle con le domande mirate di Hannibal, con la sua onestà, con la sua schiettezza nel parlare di argomenti così scomodi. Hannibal gli era sembrato più che interessante. Solo che non gliel’aveva mai detto e forse il narcisismo patologico dell’uomo aveva agito perché Will non fosse solo interessato a lui, ma stupito, scioccato, sconvolto.

Gliel’aveva anche confermato, no?

_Non voglio più ucciderti, dottore, non adesso che finalmente ti trovo così interessante._

E l’aveva pensato davvero.

Finito dietro alle sbarre e ritenuto colpevole per colpa di Hannibal. E una volta uscito il suo interesse era stato rivolto ancora a Hannibal, sempre a Hannibal.

Will abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, uno di quelli tra l’amaro e l’incredulo.

Erano due pazzi figli di puttana.

Ma erano due, quello era certo.

Hannibal tamponò la mano calda e rossa con un panno, con gesti delicati e meticolosi. Sembrava un lento gioco di seduzione, così efficace che Will poteva facilmente scambiare con la sua mano qualsiasi altra parte del suo corpo e ricevere l’equivalente di uno schiaffo in faccia al pensiero di quello che avrebbero potuto fargli quelle mani.

Infine Hannibal gli fasciò l’ustione con una garza, ad ogni giro attorno alla sua mano passava un dito sulla parte ferita lisciando la fasciatura. Gesto inutile che a Will mise i brividi.

“Guarirà completamente in una settimana,” disse senza lasciargli la mano.

Né Will la ritrasse.

Hannibal la voltò, abbassò il viso sul suo polso e ci appoggiò le labbra sopra.

Non schioccò un bacio e quindi poteva essere qualunque cosa, dal tentativo di annusarlo a quello di sentirgli la temperatura. Importò poco, perché Will si sentì cascare una massa bollente dal basso ventre al centro delle gambe.

“Non andare a pescare lontano,” gli mormorò Hannibal sulla pelle.

Will levò la mano di scatto e si alzò mormorando un _grazie_ strozzato.

Non era mai stata una gara, ma lui in quel momento sentì di aver perso.

Qualunque cosa stesse cercando di dimostrare a se stesso, a Hannibal, al fato… La realtà era l’esatto opposto.

 

 

Sdraiato sul suo letto al secondo piano, da circa un’ora, stava prestando particolare attenzione alle sensazioni che il gentile tocco delle mani di Hannibal aveva lasciato sulla sua pelle.

Avrebbe dovuto scacciare l’idea ed evitare qualsiasi cosa lo portasse lontano dalla sua ferrea volontà di punire Hannibal con la più lunga resa dei conti della storia, lontano dal suo intento di mostrare a Hannibal con chiarezza che lui non era suo, non lo sarebbe mai stato, che Hannibal non avrebbe mai avuto con lui la vita che desiderava.

Invece la sua mente lo portava al piacere provato.

Indubbio.

Tra l’altro piacere più che sessuale; piacere tiepido, confortevole, di casa.

Chiuse gli occhi, li strinse. Piacere e morte, creazione e distruzione; in fondo a se stesso era irritato dalle capacità di quelle mani così in contrasto tra loro.

E tornò a guardare il soffitto, si morsicò un labbro.

Hannibal lo adorava, venerava probabilmente. E lo desiderava da anni; anni in cui la sua voglia era cresciuta, non era scemata neanche quando si era ritrovato chiuso tra quattro mura. Se in quelle semplici carezze alle sue mani Will aveva potuto leggere tutto ciò, allora quell’uomo doveva essere immerso nel sentimento per lui tanto da affogarci dentro, senza respiro, senza ritorno.

Altro che punizione, stargli vicino senza poter toccare l’oggetto del suo desiderio.

Già, però l’oggetto del desiderio cominciava a chiedersi che sensazioni potesse offrire finire sotto a delle mani che non desideravano altro che toccarlo e compiacerlo da anni.

 

 

Tre settimane e di notizie da fuori ancora non ne avevano ricevute. Era certo che Hannibal avesse diretto contatto con Chiyoh, ma non voleva chiedere e non voleva preoccuparsene. Se c’era una cosa di cui adesso era certo era che poteva fidarsi di Hannibal se si doveva sparire dalla faccia della terra.

E quello era davvero un faro abbandonato e una rotta non percorsa perché di navi non se n’erano viste neanche in lontananza.

Così si agitò quando vide Hannibal sul ponte a guardare verso l’orizzonte. Sul subito pensò che stesse tenendo d’occhio del movimento sospetto.

Perché Hannibal non era tipo da stare fermo a contemplare il mare, non era tipo da riflessioni immobile con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, era più una creatura dalle mille braccia e dai mille corsi di pensiero.

Evidentemente la prigionia l’aveva reso più incline a fermarsi ogni tanto e considerare il mondo attorno a lui, quello che poteva vedere davvero e non solo quello costruito pezzo per pezzo nel suo palazzo mentale.

Will si avvicinò quel tanto che bastò ad accertarsi che fosse davvero così, che non ci fossero questioni più gravi da risolvere.

Stava per lasciarlo solo, quando Hannibal parlò in sua direzione.

“Mi abbracceresti?” gli chiese.

“Co… Cosa?” domandò di riflesso Will.

“Ho chiesto se puoi abbracciarmi,” ripeté Hannibal, “Semplice contatto umano, conforto.”

“No.”

A Will sembrò di vomitare la risposta anziché pronunciarla.

Gli era uscita con tale artefatto disgusto da esserne stupito lui stesso.

Come se non fosse bastato, ora stava anche allontanandosi da Hannibal e ritornando a casa. Svelto, molto svelto.

La richiesta gli aveva sciolto le viscere. Una frazione di secondo e le sue ginocchia avevano quasi ceduto sotto al peso del turbamento. Il solo fatto che Hannibal avesse bisogno di lui in quel modo lo aveva disfatto, dentro. Aveva pensato che essere desiderato fisicamente gli avrebbe dato un vantaggio sulle emozioni di Hannibal; stava venendo fuori invece che essergli di sostegno, dargli pace, sedare il suo desiderio nei suoi confronti poteva diventare il suo punto debole.

Will stava scappando da come si era sentito alle sole parole di Hannibal: essenziale.

 

Hannibal rientrò più tardi; Will era al tavolo della cucina, i gomiti appoggiati e le mani congiunte davanti agli occhi. Attestò la presenza dell’uomo con una fugace occhiata alla sua sinistra, poi ritornò alle sue riflessioni.

“Non era necessario andartene, bastava un semplice no,” disse Hannibal come fosse scontato che stavano pensando entrambi alla stessa cosa.

“Con te non sono mai sicuro che sia così.”

“Cosa potrei fare?” continuò Hannibal appoggiandosi allo stipite dell’entrata in cucina. “Costringerti ad abbracciarmi? Non produrrebbe lo stesso risultato.”

“Devo essere una persona priva di sentimenti,” ribatté Will, “Arida e… Incapace di offrire un appoggio.”

“La descrizione di un uomo che possiede pura empatia,” disse Hannibal sarcastico.

Will fece una smorfia, “Non funziona così. Non è perché tu provi un sentimento che posso o devo provarlo anch’io. Credi che perché tu mi ami io ti amo di conseguenza? È questo che hai creduto fino ad ora?”

Hannibal distolse lo sguardo. Will si rese conto in quel momento che Hannibal eludeva domande e discorsi sui sentimenti il più possibile. Proprio lui che amava le lunghe discussioni che svisceravano ogni argomento fino a ridurlo all’osso, tralasciava quello, lo aggirava. Certo l’amore non era mai un argomento facile da trattare, ma il sentimento tra loro era ancora più intricato, complesso.

“Amor ch’a nullo amato amar perdona,” recitò Hannibal.

“Stronzate,” ribatté Will, “E tu lo sai bene.”

“Sì, non c’è dubbio, lo so,” disse Hannibal, “Se fosse bastato amarti per essere ricambiato, a quest’ora non riusciresti neanche a respirare, il tuo stesso corpo tradirebbe il sentimento, la tua mente faticherebbe a concepire qualcosa al di là di quell’amore. Evidentemente l’amor cortese non si applica a noi.”

Will fissò gli occhi nei suoi. Trascorsero secondi di silenzio assoluto, poi Will sospirò. “Cosa sono per te?” chiese a bassa voce. Come fosse un segreto tra loro.

E Hannibal lo guardò aggrottato.

“Non riempirmi di stronzate sul fatto che ormai dovrei saperlo e che chiedertelo è stupido,” Will si voltò sulla sedia e appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Alzò il mento, “Cosa sono per te?”

“Tutto,” rispose Hannibal.

E ci mise meno di quello che Will si aspettava. Niente giochi di parole, niente lunghe perifrasi, niente paragoni tra loro e gli eroi greci.

Una sola parola.

“Tutto cosa?” chiese ancora Will.

“Tutto,” ripeté Hannibal. “C’è altro da aggiungere a questo? Tutto. Ogni cosa. Anche quelle che non fai, anche quelle che non dici. Tutto inizia e finisce con te.”

Hannibal si raddrizzò e compì un passo in avanti verso di lui.

“Credi di punirmi stando a pochi metri di distanza da me senza toccarmi o senza attestare la mia presenza?” continuò l’uomo con un mezzo sorriso, “A me basta sapere che esisti. Quello mi basta per sopravvivere. Sapere che non sei impossibile, che non sei un frammento della mia immaginazione. Toccarti è un bonus che non mi sono mai aspettato.”

Hannibal distolse lo sguardo, “La mia richiesta di poco fa era solo per capire se mi neghi la tua presenza solo quando sono io ad averne bisogno. Ed è così. La punizione è solo per me. E ancora sei qui a stupirti quando ti parlo d’amore, come se non volessi riconoscermi la capacità di provare sentimenti. Tu dovresti saperlo che ho un cuore, me l’hai spezzato così tante volte.”

Will pensava che gli sarebbe scoppiato a ridere in faccia. Ogni tanto si era immaginato Hannibal drammatico, tragico nelle parole tanto quanto lo era con un coltello in mano alla ricerca di vendetta.

Ma non gli venne da ridere. Non a sentirsi dire cose del genere. Alla sua età, giunto quasi a metà della sua vita, tanto per rimanere in tema Divina Commedia, non aveva mai ricevuto una dichiarazione d’amore tanto sentita.

Hannibal era a tutti gli effetti la creatura che più l’aveva amato e l’amava al mondo.

Will si passò la mano non fasciata sulla bocca, la gola desiderosa di esplodere in un pianto o in un urlo senza fine. Come liberarsi di questo nodo che lo stringeva da anni e anni e che non si era mai sciolto?

Si alzò e andò da Hannibal. Lo abbracciò passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita e uno attorno al collo. “Come ho fatto a ridurti così?” gli sussurrò sul collo.

Hannibal lo strinse forte ai fianchi, con il verso strozzato di chi poteva finalmente bere dopo giorni di arsura.

Era impossibile ignorare ciò che scatenava in quest’uomo. Alle parole, Hannibal faceva sempre corrispondere i gesti; gli aveva detto che era _tutto_ e Will tutto sentiva di essere.

Ed era una sensazione intossicante mai provata prima.

Quella posta ad Hannibal era la domanda di tutte le domande.

Come aveva fatto a ridurlo così? E perché lui si sentiva così lusingato e orgoglioso? A dispetto di tutti i suoi tentativi di negare qualsiasi cosa potesse anche solo vagamente assomigliare ad un sentimento tra loro.

Aveva fatto innamorare quell’incredibile creatura; era come aver fatto innamorare un felino pronto a dilaniarlo e attaccarlo alla gola; andava tenuto a bada, ma nel frattempo Hannibal lo venerava come centro della sua vita.

E lui?

Lui non poteva stargli lontano, non poteva concepire un mondo senza Hannibal, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi sciogliere di fronte al desiderio di quest’uomo, alla sua ammissione che lui era tutto il suo mondo.

E questo probabilmente era amore.

_L’amore non permette a nessuno che è amato di non ricambiare l’amore._

Quella era una stronzata.

Ma Will sapeva che l’amore di Hannibal era qualcosa di diverso, di difficile interpretazione e solo ed esclusivamente per lui. Come uniche erano le loro menti e unici i loro discorsi, unico era il sentimento.

“Cosa vuoi da noi?” chiese Will.

“Questo,” rispose Hannibal. Con un leggero movimento del capo strofinò la guancia contro la sua tempia. “Quello che facciamo qui da tre settimane.”

“Solo questo?” continuò Will.

“Già.”

Will si scostò da lui, lo guardò in silenzio.

Non mancò di notare il veloce guizzo che gli occhi di Hannibal lanciarono alle sue labbra e ne fu…

Lusingato?

No, lo sguardo di Hannibal, il desiderio di Hannibal, non lusingava. Non era quella l’espressione giusta.

Ogni cellula del suo corpo gli gridava allo stesso tempo di scappare da Hannibal e di avvinghiarsi a lui. Di ignorarlo e di dargli tutto ciò che voleva. Di fargli del male e amarlo.

Lo sguardo di Hannibal lo faceva sentire tutto, il centro di tutto, e nulla, come se prima di lui Will non fosse mai esistito.

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra annuendo all’ultima affermazione fatta da Hannibal. In silenzio imboccò la porta e si ritirò in camera sua.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Len, in the room, with the Pen in her Hand](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/)  
>   
> Qui è dove parlo di Hannibal in continuazione, dove parlo di ciò che scrivo, dove parlo di tutto quello che mi passa per la testa.

 

 

Iniziò a piovere la mattina dopo.

La pioggia in mare aperto dava una strana sensazione. Come se l’acqua non fosse abbastanza, come se da un momento all’altro anche l’ultimo pezzo di terra sul quale si trovavano stesse piano piano affondando.

Preferiva il faro alla barca, in quel caso. Will aveva avuto la sua dose di tempeste sulla barca di suo padre, in balia delle onde, nel mezzo del mare. E in ognuna di quelle occasioni si era rassegnato a morire sommerso, lui insieme a suo padre e alla barca.

Guardando ora fuori dalla stanza finestrata, quella sulla cima del faro, gli tornò in mente uno dei peggiori nubifragi che la barca aveva dovuto affrontare quando lui aveva solo tredici anni. A quello si aggiunse il ricordo del tuffo nell’acqua gelida subito dopo aver compiuto il salto dalla scogliera, con Hannibal.

Sorrise al pensiero che proprio lui che tanto aveva temuto di morire sommerso dalle acque durante l’infanzia avesse scelto proprio di fare quella fine con Hannibal.

Inevitabilmente la convivenza si era fatta più serrata. Gomito a gomito anche se si trovavano in stanze diverse. A Will sembrava di sentire perfino il respiro di Hannibal attraverso la parete che li separava; forse doveva al discorso affrontato da poco con lui questa sensibilità così amplificata, così falsata dagli stimoli ai quali la sua empatia continuava a sottoporlo.

Hannibal bussò alla sua porta, fece capolino.

Will sollevò il capo dal cuscino e lo guardò.

“Come va la mano?” gli chiese l’uomo.

Will la sollevò dal petto dove la teneva appoggiata e la allungò verso Hannibal; un invito a che lui controllasse da sé.

L’uomo non entrò subito, Will lo vide prima stringere più forte la maniglia, un impercettibile gesto colto ancora una volta dalla sua empatia, poi accennò un passo ed infine camminò per raggiungerlo.

Gli afferrò la mano ancora prima di sedersi sul letto e quando lo fece per un attimo sembrò in procinto di inginocchiarsi a lato per un’inaspettata e curiosa proposta di matrimonio.

L’uomo gli tolse la benda con estrema delicatezza, la stessa che gli aveva visto usare più volte in cucina per affettare sottilmente del salmone, o per decorare un dolce.

“È strano che io trovi così piacevole il contatto con le tue mani,” disse Will rilassando il braccio e lasciando a Hannibal la libertà di voltare e rivoltare la sua mano.

“Preferiresti provare disgusto?”

Will rise. “Preferirei non provare nulla. Ogni sentimento provato al tuo cospetto, ogni sensazione, esplode dentro fino a che non sento nient’altro a parte quello che provo per te.”

“Vorresti cancellare il mio ricordo dalla tua mente e non avermi mai incontrato, così da non…provare più niente,” riformulò Hannibal, quasi infantile nel cercare di dare un significato alla frase che non facesse troppo male.

“Non credo che cancellarti dal mio ricordo risolverebbe il problema,” rispose Will, “Perché il vuoto che lasceresti, il vuoto che c’era prima che tu lo riempissi, quello sarebbe presente e impossibile da ignorare.”

Hannibal guardò fisso davanti a sé, ma Will sentì le sue dita premere contro la pelle della sua mano, come stessero cercando di trattenersi dall’afferrarlo.

“Una questione di pro e contro da bilanciare?” domandò.

“Importa poco quanti sono i contro,” rispose Will, “Evidentemente.”

Gli sfilò la mano dalle dita e la riappoggiò al petto.

“Qual è il vuoto che ho riempito, allora?” chiese ancora Hannibal.

“Un intero pezzo di me,” Will fece un gesto come se avesse tra le mani qualcosa di grosso, “Che prima non c’era. Ora c’è.”

“E questo in qualche modo ti disturba,” disse Hannibal, “Perché era un pezzo di te che non volevi recuperare.”

Will si tirò su dal materasso mettendosi seduto. “Oppure è un pezzo di me che adesso non posso più far finta di non conoscere.”

Era sempre stato molto facile ammettere certe cose di fronte a Hannibal. Nessuno gli aveva mai tirato fuori verità così scomode come quelle che Hannibal, nel corso del loro rapporto, era riuscito a tirargli fuori senza neanche sforzarsi troppo, semplicemente parlandogli. Come stava facendo ora.

“E che se mi allontano da te,” proseguì Will, “Rischio di non conoscere appieno. E ho bisogno di conoscerlo appieno.”

Hannibal fissò gli occhi nei suoi, così vicino a lui da potergli sfiorare col naso i capelli. Quasi inerme lì ad ascoltarlo fare con facilità confessioni fino ad allora custodite e rinnegate. Teneva Hannibal col fiato sospeso solo con un cenno, con una parola. E anche quella era una sensazione appagante.

Un’altra da aggiungere al lungo elenco di motivazioni per cui Hannibal era essenziale.

A ben pensarci essenziale tanto quanto lo stesso Hannibal faceva sentire lui.

E a stargli così vicino c’era anche quella enorme pesantissima emozione che Will sentiva provenire da Hannibal e che non era semplice attrazione fisica, eccitazione, desiderio.

Era brama, una voglia di averlo così pressante che andava al di là del semplice atto sessuale. Era paragonabile alla fame. Solo che Hannibal non poteva mangiarlo e quindi tutta quella fame sfociava in altri bisogni fisici.

Will ci pensò su molto poco prima di dire, “Toccami.”

Un ordine più che un suggerimento. Che Hannibal traesse le sue conclusioni sul modo in cui lui voleva essere toccato. Nessun suggerimento nel tono della sua voce.

Vide gli occhi di Hannibal saettare verso i suoi e lo vide deglutire a vuoto.

Come se entrambi i gesti fossero un modo per prendere tempo e studiarlo.

Oh, ma Will invece non aveva bisogno di studiare Hannibal per sapere che il silenzio da parte sua significava più tensione che riflessione.

La mano di Hannibal si appoggiò al suo fianco.

Hannibal titubante, che andava per tentativi… Difficile figurarselo. Eppure l’aveva lì di fronte, da sentire il suo respiro. L’uomo davvero non sapeva come agire al suo cospetto, ancora di più da quando vivevano insieme. Anzi, ancora di più da quando aveva deciso che era meglio essere rinchiuso e avere la certezza che Will sapesse come tornare da lui piuttosto che perderlo per sempre.

Un uomo che doveva camminare sulle uova senza romperle.

Bella sensazione.

Più bella di quella provata sapendo che Hannibal affogava nel suo desiderio senza poterlo avere.

Hannibal che in un gesto esprimeva tutta la sua riverenza e il suo timore di vederlo svanire era meglio, decisamente meglio. Will sentì di meritarsi ogni minima emozione di quell’uomo. Erano tutte sue.

“Se non fossi venuto io da te, all’Istituto, cosa sarebbe successo?” gli domandò Will.

La mano di Hannibal chiuse le dita attorno al suo fianco.

“Avrei aspettato ancora.”

Will sorrise, “Fino a quando non avresti chiesto a Chiyoh di tirarti fuori, perché eri stanco di aspettare.”

“Stanco non è un aggettivo con cui potrei mai descrivere alcun aspetto del nostro rapporto,” rispose Hannibal, “Nemmeno un momento di questi ultimi cinque anni.”

La mano di Hannibal si infilò sotto alla maglia, finalmente pelle contro pelle. Will scoprì che poteva avvertire perfino l’irregolarità, la ruvidezza dei suoi polpastrelli.

Per un breve momento l’uomo lo strinse al fianco, poi passò dietro a palmo aperto nel centro della schiena; fu come essere delicatamente marchiato, una contrapposizione di termini che ben riassumeva il suo stato d’animo.

Chissà che marchio lasciavano le sue labbra.

Will voltò il capo scoprendo il collo, glielo lasciò a qualche centimetro dalla bocca. Hannibal ce la posò sopra con un sospiro e non fece altro che restare così appoggiato a lui respirando a fondo, premendo sulla schiena per tenerlo più vicino.

Assaporò la sensazione, nel vero senso del termine. Will si prese tutto il tempo per trarre quanto più possibile da quel contatto. E come sospettato se era repulsione ciò che stava cercando, se era di una scusa per allontanarlo e tenerlo lontano che aveva bisogno, non la trovava.

Tutto ciò che di positivo nel contatto umano si poteva cercare era lì, accanto a lui. In aggiunta a quello la natura stessa di Hannibal dava una componente primitiva a quel semplice tocco, il presentimento che qualsiasi loro incontro potesse sfociare nella bocca di Hannibal che si chiudeva attorno alla sua carne. Qualunque punto del suo corpo fosse.

Will rialzò il capo, afferrò Hannibal per i capelli sulla nuca e premette la sua bocca semiaperta contro quella dell’uomo. Scoccò un bacio e poi lo allontanò per guardarlo. Ma prima ancora di decifrare qualunque emozione nei suoi occhi lo baciò di nuovo, soffermandosi più a lungo, questa volta, prima di staccarsi lentamente.

Sentì le labbra di Hannibal separarsi dalle sue millimetro per millimetro.

Allora lo osservò di nuovo, sempre con le dita strette tra i suoi capelli.

“Non c’è via di scampo da te,” gli disse.

“Non devi fare altro che andartene,” rispose Hannibal col fiato corto.

“Ti sto guardando negli occhi,” disse Will, “Il tuo tentativo di rimanere impassibile sta fallendo, se ti interessa saperlo.”

“Il tuo tentativo è fallito molti anni fa,” ribatté Hannibal, “Se ti interessa saperlo,” aggiunse facendogli il verso.

Will sorrise.

Aveva voglia di baciarlo, baciarlo sul serio. Aveva voglia anche di sdraiarsi con lui lì sul letto e vedere fin dove si sarebbero spinti, vedere se dopo aver ucciso insieme e dopo essere morti insieme ogni barriera tra loro era già crollata e se il cercarsi in quel modo era niente a confronto di ciò che avevano già condiviso.

Ma non era esattamente niente. Will non si aspettava che fosse l’esatto contrario di niente.

Evidentemente non c’erano mezze misure tra loro, quello era chiaro da anni. O cercavano di uccidersi a vicenda oppure, a quanto pareva, c’era l’opzione contraria.

Non poter fare a meno di Hannibal, amarlo e odiarlo a parole, tenerlo in una sorta di purgatorio a vita per fargli espiare le sue colpe… Tutte azioni non attuabili dopo. Qualunque fosse il sentimento che nutriva nei confronti di Hannibal sarebbe emerso nei suoi gesti, trapelato dal modo in cui l’avrebbe toccato, baciato.

Giocare a carte scoperte con Hannibal era sempre rischioso. E quella componente di rischio era elettrizzante e spaventosa.

“Non ho mai cercato di rimanere impassibile,” mormorò Will, “Anzi, si può dire che in più di un’occasione sono stato fin troppo plateale.”

“E quindi cosa stai facendo da che siamo arrivati qui?”

“Cercando di sopravvivere.”

Fu una risposta che derivava dai pensieri che gli giravano per la testa, possibile che Hannibal non ne avesse colto il doppio significato.

Era la storia della sua vita, dopotutto, nulla di nuovo; cercava di stare lontano da Hannibal per non bruciarsi, per non ferirsi o forse addirittura annientarsi, ma alla fine tornava sempre da lui.

Si spostò e scivolò lungo il letto per oltrepassare Hannibal e scendere. La mano dell’uomo rimase avvolta attorno a lui accarezzando mano a mano tutti i punti che gli passavano sotto alle dita mentre Will si allontanava.

“Dove vai?” domandò Hannibal.

“A preparare la cena.”

 

 

Si abbassò a guardare attraverso il cannocchiale per la seconda volta.

Anche in quel caso non vide molto più di una sagoma scura. Inutile sperare di distinguere che tipo di barca fosse e chi la stesse conducendo, era troppo lontana ancora. Corse giù per la scala a chiocciola.

“Hannibal!” chiamò.

L’uomo fece capolino dalla sua stanza.

“Un’imbarcazione si sta avvicinando,” lo informò ancora prima di mettere i piedi giù dalla scala.

“Dev’essere Chiyoh,” Hannibal scrollò le spalle.

“ _Dev’essere_ non è abbastanza, Hannibal,” ribatté Will, “Quando puoi averne la certezza?”

“Non appena arriverà. Non ho modo di contattarla, troppo rischioso.”

Will aggrottò la fronte, “Cosa? E quello non è rischioso?” Will indicò alla sua sinistra dove la barca stava inesorabilmente avvicinandosi, “Se non fosse lei?”

“È altamente improbabile che sia qualcun altro…” cominciò Hannibal e quando Will emise un verso di frustrazione aggiunse, “Ma il cannocchiale era lì apposta per questa evenienza.”

“Che affronteremo come?”

“C’è una sorta di rifugio sotterraneo,” Hannibal batté il piede a terra, “Qui. Se ritieni che sia necessario…”

“Oh, adesso ho voce in capitolo?” disse Will, “All’ultimo minuto, senza che tu mi abbia detto nulla del rifugio e nulla sul fatto che non puoi contattare Chiyoh.”

Hannibal si esibì in un’espressione di pura ingenuità, “Tu presumi sempre,” si strinse nelle spalle, “Hai presunto che avessi contatti con Chiyoh, ma non te ne sei mai accertato.”

Will guardò il soffitto mordendosi un labbro. Espirò annuendo perché non c’era tempo per affogare Hannibal.

 

 

Il nascondiglio sotterraneo era stretto, e non sembrava realizzato col proposito di usarlo per lungo tempo.

Aveva Hannibal seduto alla sua sinistra e lo vedeva poco al fioco bagliore dell’unica luce presente.

“Divertente il fatto che ti prodighi a dirmi quanto sono essenziale alla tua esistenza,” disse Will, “Ma di fatto mi tratti come un estraneo.”

“Tu non sei molto interessato alla vita qui,” rispose Hannibal, “L’hai detto tu.”

“Sono interessato a non essere arrestato,” disse Will.

“Giusto, perdonami, errore mio.”

“Quindi se non avessi guardato nel cannocchiale a quest’ora potevamo essere ammanettati ad una barca della guardia costiera?” chiese Will.

“Temo che ci spareranno a vista se mai dovessero trovarci,” dichiarò Hannibal, “Se vuoi essere ammanettato in vita non ti aspettare che sia la polizia a farlo.”

“Dovrei ridere?”

“Dovresti tacere,” gli disse Hannibal, “Se sei interessato a non farti trovare.”

“Perché vuoi dirmi che questa cosa,” Will indicò tutto intorno a loro, “Non è insonorizzata?”

“Non l’ho mai testata con qualcuno che parlava tanto.”

“E con chi l’avresti testata allora?”

Hannibal sbuffò una risatina.

Anche Will si accorse di come suonava la sua ultima domanda e ne rise silenziosamente.

Il siparietto da coppia sposata da anni non gli era passato inosservato. C’erano certi atteggiamenti, certi dialoghi che semplicemente non potevi avere con chiunque. Solo con persone che conoscevi da una vita.

Erano solo cinque anni, ma Will conosceva Hannibal da una vita. Quella che aveva cominciato proprio dopo averlo conosciuto.

E sapeva che l’uomo si stava prendendo gioco di lui. Non solo, Hannibal doveva avere qualche sistema per sapere che erano al sicuro e tutta quella scena improvvisata doveva essere solo per assecondare Will e al tempo stesso divertirsi alle sue spalle. Fargli prendere una decisione nella loro nuova vita che indicasse precisamente da che parte stava Will. La barca che si avvicinava era stata un ottimo pretesto.

Ed era piuttosto sicuro anche lui che fosse Chiyoh, là fuori. Forse sentiva la sicurezza di Hannibal, forse era solo consapevolezza che chiunque fosse là fuori non avrebbe avuto molta speranza con loro due ad attendere.

Dio, l’ultima considerazione era stata così rapida e scontata da fare.

Più lui si fosse preoccupato di proteggere la loro vita insieme, più Hannibal sarebbe stato deliziato.

Perfino nella penombra Will poteva giurare di vedere un sorrisetto idiota su quella faccia.

Il rettangolo ristretto dove si trovavano amplificava le voci e i respiri.

“Mi riesce difficile credere che tu abbia preparato un nascondiglio che non è simile ad un castello,” mormorò Will.

“Sono spiacente che non rispecchi i tuoi standard, Will,” rispose Hannibal ironico, la modalità litigio di coppia ancora attivata, “Ma non mi sono occupato io di questo.”

“Chiyoh?” domandò Will.

“Ha commissionato il lavoro.”

“Mai commissionare,” commentò Will teatrale. “Era qui che volevi portarmi fin dall’inizio?” chiese poi voltandosi verso Hannibal.

“Ho un posto pronto per noi in diverse parti del mondo,” si limitò a rispondere l’uomo.

Will avrebbe potuto chiedere da dove prendeva i soldi, avrebbe potuto ridere all’ennesimo estremo tentativo di impressionarlo.

Ma non era una risata che gli si era fermata all’altezza della gola; era ancora quella sensazione vivida di essere essenziale, il centro del dannato universo.

“Intendevo portarmi qui sotto,” specificò Will, “Poco spazio in cui muoversi, siamo uno vicino all’altro, e chissà per quanto dovremo stare qui.”

“Ti avrei portato qui,” Hannibal voltò il capo a sua volta finendo a parlargli a pochi centimetri dal naso, “Per costringerti a starmi vicino? Senza via di scampo,” usò le stesse parole che Will aveva usato per descrivere la sua condizione al cospetto di Hannibal.

“No?”

“Tu ti sei preoccupato per la barca all’orizzonte,” Hannibal ci tenne a puntualizzare quanto lontana era la barca che aveva spaventato Will, “Ho solo seguito un tuo suggerimento.”

“Con te è sempre possibile che ogni cosa che succede sia una tua decisione abilmente mascherata da libero arbitrio di qualcun altro,” disse Will, “È un’arte che ha dell’incredibile.”

L’unica luce che illuminava l’angusto spazio si spense con un piccolo scoppio. Calò il buio completo.

“Anche questo è colpa mia?” mormorò Hannibal.

“Probabile,” disse Will.

Subito dopo sentì la bocca di Hannibal sulla sua e non poté dire di esserne stupito perché era proprio ciò che stava per fare lui stesso.

Doveva essere così. Doveva essere che il concetto del non poter vivere senza di lui e non poter vivere con lui si erano ampliati nel non potergli stare lontano e non potergli stare vicino, nel vero senso del termine.

Stare lontano da lui ad un certo punto era solo una questione di principio per non dargli la soddisfazione di sapere che se gli stava vicino l’esigenza era di lasciarsi adulare dalle sue mani e dalla sua bocca. L’esigenza era anche di mangiarlo vivo.

E quello suggeriva il suono emesso dalle loro bocche amplificato dallo spazio ristretto. Sembrava di udire un felino immergere il muso nella carne viva della preda.

E il modo in cui Hannibal prendeva respiro tra un bacio e l’altro ricordò a Will lo stesso affanno della loro lotta contro il Drago sulla scogliera.

Era eccitante non poterlo guardare e sapere con esattezza qual era la sua espressione in quel momento; il viso contorto in un ringhio, i denti scoperti appena prima dell’ennesimo assalto, gli occhi chiusi o semichiusi.

Afferrò Hannibal per il collo della maglia e quando sfiorò la sua pelle con le nocche lasciò le sue labbra per scendere e posarsi sul punto sotto alla mascella dove poteva sentire il suo cuore pulsare. Morsicò lì e poi più sotto e più sotto ancora, la carne tra collo e spalla. Hannibal risucchiò aria senza emettere un suono, ma a Will fece lo stesso effetto di un gemito sommesso, un verso di piacere.

Lo spinse a sdraiarsi a terra incurante di dove andassero a finire, tanto la minuscola stanza conteneva loro e nient’altro. Alla cieca Will cercò le mani di Hannibal e se le avvolse attorno alla schiena.

“Fai finta che questa sia l’ultima volta che mi avrai così vicino,” gli ansimò Will all’orecchio.

“Quello che faccio da quando ti ho conosciuto.”

“Sì, ma voglio che tu lo faccia ora,” disse ancora Will.

“Hai intenzione di andartene?”

“Tu saresti l’ultimo a saperlo,” rispose Will baciandolo. La risposta fisica di Hannibal fu rapida, Will si chiese se per il bacio o per quello che gli aveva appena detto.

“Sai che…” iniziò Hannibal. Si lasciò distrarre dal passaggio della lingua di Will sulle sue labbra. “Ti verrei a cercare,” concluse.

“Certo che lo faresti,” ribatté Will.

Gli stava sdraiato sopra senza reggersi sulle braccia, i corpi che aderivano completamente.

E anche attraverso i vestiti a Will sembrava di sentire la sua pelle. Ogni tanto gli infilava le dita tra i capelli e tirava. Hannibal rispondeva stringendolo di più a sé, tra le braccia, tra le gambe. Funzionava tutto alla perfezione, non c’era un singolo ingranaggio che non stesse girando.

Da un angolo della mente di Will si affacciò il pensiero che tutto quanto avesse dell’assurdo e che quest’ennesima rivelazione non fosse poi la più sconvolgente. Non aveva mai cercato con quella foga le mani e la bocca di qualcuno al solo scopo di sentire sentire sentire.

Quello stato d’animo che scaturiva dal sentirsi essenziale… Sapeva di stare riversando la stessa identica emozione in Hannibal. Forse la vera cosa essenziale era solo che fossero uniti, che fossero insieme in qualunque realtà, universo o dimensione.

 

 

Stavano ancora ansimando.

E Will lo stava facendo sulla sua guancia, minuti dopo che tutto si era quietato. Era ancora avvinghiato a lui, una mano nei suoi capelli, una gamba tra le sue.

“Una tua fantasia erotica? Trovarci chiusi qui sotto?” chiese Will.

“Se questa fosse la mia fantasia la luce sarebbe accesa e tu saresti nudo,” rispose Hannibal.

Will rise. “Se Jack e l’FBI non ci trovano se ne può discutere. Dobbiamo risalire.”

“Ma la luce spenta non mi dà fastidio,” disse Hannibal spingendolo a lato per ribaltare le loro posizioni, del tutto ignorando la sua proposta. “E non mi sembra sicuro tornare su ora.”

“Al massimo su troveremo Chiyoh,” disse Will ironico.

“Ma lei sa che se non ci vede deve aspettare.”

 

 

FINE


End file.
